


WEDDING RECEPTION

by VinnRockbell



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, M/M, Marriage, day 6 weeding reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Food, gifts and our friends. Everything was perfect to continue the celebration.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028
Kudos: 11





	WEDDING RECEPTION

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of #HQWW

In the distance I could recognize Kei's back, he smiled and stood next to him. "You look beautiful Kei," I say and he gives me a smile "Oh, come on, nothing you didn't see when you went into the fitting room at the tailor shop."

"Not even on a day like today are you going to put your tie on?" He complains, making a pout and starts fixing it. "No, if I have you to fix it." Kei's pout stretches for a few more minutes and that makes me laugh even though Bokuto's thunderous voice wakes us up from our moment. Bokuto begins to make our presentation, once the doors are finished they are opened and with that we make the entrance to the room, again the applause surrounds us and that made Kei nervous. I comforted him stroking his hand and he gave me a smile, which calms me down.

In the center of the room there is a table with a tray on which an assortment of sushi has been served and next to this a table with the cake we chose, I remember the nerves I passed until I discovered that Tsukki was reserving for that day and I River. "Are you okay, Tetsu?" He asked me concerned, to which I nod and we went to talk to our family and friends.

Everyone congratulates our costumes and how beautiful the wedding has been so far, which we appreciate, soon it is time to cut the cake, who takes the handle of the knife is Kei and I hug him from the back caressing his hands with mine to help him and we make the first cut. You can not miss the different flashes of the different photos that are thrown at us, I can not help but notice Tsukki's radiant smile. It was really worth getting here. I think and they come to collect the table to take it to the kitchens so that they could distribute it and we took advantage of that moment to sit down.

The dishes are not long in coming and the first thing I do is take a tablespoon and I offer it to Kei, who opens his mouth and I handed him the spoon and he eats. Then it happens backwards, that piece of candy really tasted better than I remembered.

The party continued its course and soon the gifts of the guests appeared, we thank everyone for their detail and the room is cleared to make way for the party. Karaoke breaks the seriousness of the moment and gives it an even more fun touch.

I really want to continue enjoying this moment, but I check the watch on my wrist which is a gift from my grandmother which belonged to my father who gave me this day and I see that it has been quite late in the afternoon so I decide to call the Tsukki's attention. He really knew how to have cordial conversations and show a slight smile, I really feel that he does a good job and that's why I feel bad interrupting him.

"What is it, Tetsurou" he asks me. "We should collect ourselves, Tsukki. Tomorrow we have to travel, remember?" He nods and says goodbye to the people he was talking to, we take the microphone with which Bokuto had introduced us and we apologize to our guests who we left enjoying the party. Again we are wrapped in applause and some scream asking us to kiss, Kei blushes and it is not difficult for me to take advantage of the moment to do it. I get a blow to the chest from him and I can't help laughing.

It didn't take us long to be wrapped up by my family and Tsukki's, who wish us the best of luck and reminds us to bring back some souvenirs to which seat. "Don't worry, you will have them." Bokuto soon shouts in the distance, also asking me not to forget, to which I gesture to indicate that I heard. Immediately I hear him scream even more to liven up the party. I know that leaving him in command will be fine. Kei lies on my shoulder. "I'm sleepy," he says, and I stroke his hair. "Easy, we'll sleep soon, if we can" He gives me a smile "How perverted you are Tetsurou" I smiled slyly "Who thinks badly is you, Kei." I was referring to the nerves it didn't take long for another blow to hit me, this hurts more than the last but makes me laugh more exaggerated. I am really excited for our trip, it is the first time that both Kei and I will leave Japan.


End file.
